Superman (Henry Cavill)
History Origin Superman is Earth's premiere superhero and the stalwart protector of Metropolis. Born Kal-El on the distant planet Krypton, he was sent to Earth as a child to survive Krypton's destruction. Raised with high moral ideals, he uses his extraordinary superpowers to fight evil and protect the innocent. In his civilian identity he is Clark Kent, a mild-mannered reporter working for the Daily Planet in Metropolis. ''Man of Steel Kal-El was born on the distant planet Krypton to the scientist Jor-El and his wife Lara Lor-Van in the midst of a planet wide war. Kal-El was a naturally born child, which is outlawed on Krypton where all children are genetically engineered to become a more efficient being. When the planet was about to explode and to ensure their son's survival, they sent Kal-El away in a small ship design to carry him to safety away from the planet, sending him to Earth, where Jor-El knew of a scout ship sent prior where Kal-El would grow up with extraordinary abilities and where he would look identical to the planet's natives. His ship landed undetected in Smallville, Kansas in the United States of America where he was found by a local farming couple, Jonathan Kent and his wife Martha Kent. They took him in and illegally adopted him renaming him "Clark Kent" after Martha's maiden name. Clark was accepted into the Weisinger Primary School when he was young. When Clark was 9, his body began to change in a way that would define his life forever. To the shock of Jonathan and Martha, Clark began developing super powered abilities the extent of which none of them knew. When Clark's Super Hearing and X-Ray Vision first developed and all the noises he could hear manifested at once, it was troublesome for the young Kryptonian to handle. He ran out of class and into a closet where Martha was called to school and helped Clark control his new abilities. When he was 13, whilst travelling on a school bus with his class, the bus crashed into a river. With the bus overturned, Clark decided that he must use his abilities to save everybody on the bus and using his Super Strength pushed the bus to safety of the bank. Several children saw Clark do this including Lana Lang and Pete Ross who relentlessly bullied Clark with their parents confronting Martha and Jonathan, but they defended Clark claiming there was nothing special about him. Back at the Kent Farm, Clark troubled and sat out gazing into the fields where Jonathan tried to tell Clark that he has to hide his abilities from the world if he is to be safe because not everybody will be as understanding as they are, but Clark argued that he shouldn't hide if he can help people. Questioning his place in the world, Jonathan decided to reveal to Clark how he came to them. In the barn under the floor, Jonathan revealed Clark's ship to him along with the House of El Key confirming Clark is an alien and came to them from the stars. Shocked and afraid, Clark asked if he could still pretend to be Jonathan's son who simply hugged his adoptive son and said he will always be his son. Jonathan said that Clark must in time find the reason he was sent to Earth. When Clark was 17, he was out with Jonathan and Martha stuck in a traffic jam on a highway when a tornado swept through the region. People began evacuating their vehicles with Jonathan telling Clark to get Martha to safety. Clark realized he could help people with his abilities but Jonathan told him to to not use them and to keep them secret. As Jonathan was helping other people, Clark came to help taking a little girl to safety. In the ensuing chaos, Jonathan died filling Clark with guilt. Shortly after this traumatic episode, Clark heeded his father's wishes and left Smallville on a quest to find the reason he was sent to Earth. Clark found work on a fishing boat, soon encountering danger as an oil rig exploded. Clark took it upon himself to save the people that were caught in the flames. He then swam to shore and found a new job in a bar. While at work, Chrissy, a waitress, was getting harassed by a local to the bar, Ludlow. Clark stepped in only to have a beer thrown in his face. Clark was tempted to hit the trucker, but Chrissy persuaded him that it was not worth it. Ludlow continued to taunt Clark as he left and destroyed Ludlow's truck by putting several pieces of timber through the vehicle. At the bar Clark overheard of a military site being set up in the Antarctic. He got a job working near to the site and carried reporter Lois Lane's bags to her living quarters. Clark then went to investigate the artifact for himself, unaware the reporter was following him. Using his heat vision he melted his way through the ice down to a massive alien ship. As he wandered around the enormous ship he finds a port to which fits the Command key, but is attacked by the ship's automated defense system. He uses the key to give himself access to the system. He explored the ship, finding four pods, three containing long dead bodies and the other completely empty. During Clark's exploration, Lois entered the ship and accidentally activated the defense system, getting injured in the process. Clark saved her by destroying the defense robot and cauterizing her wounds with his heat vision, revealing his existance to her before she passed out. Leaving her outside in an area she would be safe and found quickly by the military, Clark returns to the ship which automatically takes off for a remote area of Antarctica. An interactive projection of Jor-El appears and greets Clark. Jor-El informed him of his true name Kal-El, his people's history on Krypton and its downfall thanks to Zod. Jor-El shows him technology on the ship, including the Genesis Chamber; a technology Kryptonians used to procreate. Jor-El then showed Clark their family crest, the symbol of "Hope" for the Kryptonian people and Kal's unique nature as the first naturally born child of Krypton in generations, a being who can choose his own purpose. Jor-El finally gives him a suit he had the ship create for Kal-El before imploring his son to keep pushing his limits to be a symbol of hope for the people of Earth. Clark then began testing his powers, trying many times to fly before taking off and soaring high into orbit of Earth. Clark returned home to Smallville and greeted his mother with a hug. He explained to her the travels he went on and that he found the answers he was looking for. Meanwhile, Lois was investigating her mysterious saviour and eventually found her way to the farm with questions about Clark, leading her to the cemetery where Jonathan was buried. Clark found her at the cemetery where he revealed the reason he died to protect Clark from the world, convincing her to not publish a story revealing him to the world as Clark Kent. Whilst in the farm house General Zod, the Kryptonian Military leader from his home world his father had told him about, arrived on Earth with his army and sent a message to the world to hand over Kal-El or suffer the consequences. Realising his existence on Earth was no longer a secret and that he couldn't put people in harm's way after a discussion with Father Leone, Smallville's priest, Clark decided to hand himself over to the military in his new suit in order to protect his mother. Flying outside a military base he knew was imprisoning Lois, he confronted the base's military leader General Swanwick and his army, offering to hand himself over into their custody in exchange for Lois' freedom. Clark attempted to assure the military he only wanted to help and posed no threat to humanity. Unfortunately the military had orders to hand him over Zod, who sent his second in command Faora Hu-Ul to collect Clark and Lois, whom Zod specifically requested join them on his ship, Black Zero. On route to the ship, Clark slipped Lois his House of El Command Key as Faora acquired a respirator for Lois so she could process the Kryptonian environment on the ship. Aboard Black Zero, Clark came face to face with Zod, but started to cough up blood and struggle to breath as Black Zero's life support systems were replicating Krypton's atmosphere, an enviroment he had never known. The effect left Clark virtually powerless so Zod could subject him to mental probing. Zod learned all about Kal's life and showed him plans to destroy the human race to resurrect Krypton with the genetic Codex of the Kryptonian race that his birth father Jor-El had stole and sent with Kal to Earth. Clark broke free from the probing to see Zod standing above him, explaining his remorse for killing Jor-El, but declaring there was nothing that could stop him from resurrecting Krypton. Jax-Ur took some of Clark's blood and ran tests on it which would later reveal that the Codex that Zod was searching for had been embedded in Kal-El's genetic structure, making him a living repository of the Kryptonian race. Lois however, had brought Jor-El's AI aboard Black Zero and it helped her escape using an escape pod before changing the atmosphere for Clark to regain some strength to break free. Punching a hole in the ship for sun rays to get through, Clark regained full strength and had final words with Jor-El, who encouraged him that he could save humanity. Clark then raced after Lois in the falling escape pod, catching her just before the pod exploded in a corn field. Realizing that Zod most likely knew his ship was located in Smallville, Clark flew off quickly to his family's farm. Upon his arrival, he found Zod and a group of soldiers threatening his mother to locate the Codex. Enraged Clark picked Zod up and flew him through several grain silos and repeatedly punching the General's helmet, damaging it. Their fight led them to Smallville's Main Street, where Zod's soldiers rescued him. Clark was forced to battle two Kryptonians sent as a diversion, managing to hold his own with the veteran warriors. Clark also managed to save some of the US military personnel led by Colonel Hardy. The Kryptonians eventually withdrew after a devastating battle. Recognizing Superman's contribution to protecting them, Colonel Hardy allowed Clark to leave by citing him as an ally. Clark flew to his family's farm to check on his mother who was unharmed and was reunited with Lois, who was told by Jor-El that they could use Clark's ship to open a focused black hole which would send the Kryptonians to the Phantom Zone. By that time, the military began to openly refer to Clark as "Superman." Superman delivered his ship to the military and flew to the Indian Ocean, where Zod had deployed a World Engine to terraform Earth and make it into a new Krypton. After some struggle, Superman was able to fly through the gravity beam the ship was emitting, destroying it while also knocking himself unconscious. After regaining conciousness, Superman flew to Metropolis to find Zod attacking the military with the scout ship that Superman had found. After damaging the ship and entering it, Superman ignored Zod's pleas to spare the ship, stating that Krypton had had its chance. Unleashing his heat vision, he damaged the ship causing it to crash into the city. The military unit led by Colonel Hardy and Lois fell under attack from Faora, who disabled most of the crew before the Colonel managed to crash into Black Zero. Lois was thrown from the ship as it crashed and Superman caught her before trying to fly away from the singularity caused by his ship colliding with Black Zero. He placed Lois beside Perry White, Steve Lombard and Jenny Jurwich and in a moment of adrenaline, Lois kissed Superman who reciprocated before flying off to confront Zod. Having mastered the ability to fly, Zod engaged Superman in a battle that almost destroyed what was left of Metropolis. The two then crash-landed in Metropolis Central Station where Zod unleashed his heat vision upon an innocent civilian family. Superman grappled Zod trying to divert his heat vision away, even pleading with the other Kryptonian before having no choice but to snap Zod's neck, killing him. Shocked at what he had to do, Superman let out a bellowing scream of pain as Lois arrived and consoled him. Returning home to his mother in Smallville after saving his adopted planet, Clark wishes Jonathan had lived to see who he had become and is consoled by his mother as the two think back to a moment Jonathan stared with awe at a young Clark playing as a child in the garden of the farm with a red sheet as cape. Superman also confronts General Swanwick, who had been using military drones to search for Superman. Explaining he is here to help, but it needs to be on his own terms, he tells the General he's trusting him to make the US Government understand. Clark then got a job at the Daily Planet in Metropolis. Arriving on his first day, he decided to wear glasses to conceal his identity as Superman before being welcomed to "the Planet" by Lois. Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice In Nairomi, Africa, Superman destroys a Predator drone that had fired a missile at the compound where Lois was being held hostage. Crashing through the ceiling, he stares at the general and Lois, who releases the general's arm and nods at him. Before the general knew what was happening, Superman charges at him, barreling through the walls behind him. He supposedly leaves immediately afterwards, but scorched bodies were littering the compound, raising suspicion that Superman had used heat vision to wipe them out. Clark later drops by Lois' apartment with groceries. Lois, in the bathtub, tells him about the hearings, to which Clark responds he doesn't care; he didn't kill anyone, no matter what they think. When Lois stresses over their relationship, Clark hands her a rose. He suddenly removes his jacket and shirt, much to Lois' surprise. Clark embraces her, and she reciprocates, spilling water from the bathtub. Clark visits the apartment complex where Batman was last seen, and the residents speak to him about Batman's recent surge in brutality. Clark is later requested to cover an event hosted by Lex Luthor at his own house. Inside, he listens in on Bruce Wayne's communication with Alfred, and when Bruce returns from downstairs, goes to speak to him, asking his opinion on Batman's activities. Bruce mentions the "puff-piece editorials" put out about Superman by the Daily Planet. After an uncomfortable standoff, Lex Luthor introduces the two men. When Lex leaves to talk to the governor, Clark notices a TV broadcast about a fire at a Day of the Dead celebration. After seeing a girl trapped inside one of the buildings, Clark decides to intervene. As Superman, he rescues the girl and brings her into a crowd of people, who extend their hands out towards him as if they worshipped him. Next, Superman performs several good deeds all over the world; dragging a capsized ship across ice fields by the chain where its anchor used to be, while its passengers stood atop it; saving the occupants of a rocket ship after it exploded, carrying the capsule containing them to safety; and rescuing a group of people from the flood waters. Clark later views a broadcast by Charlie Rose featuring Senator Finch, looking frustrated at her apparent mistrust towards him. He calls up his mother, Martha, striking up a conversation. When he wishes "it was more simple," Martha responds, "Nothing is ever simple". At the ''Daily Planet, Clark searches on his computer about Batman's activity, reading articles entitled, "For Gotham City Inmates, Bat-Brand is a Death Sentence", "Dozens of Criminals Marked with "Bat-Brand", and "Batman Acting As Judge, Jury and Executioner". He receives a parcel containing a newspaper article entitled, "Bat Brand of Justice!" and photographs, each featuring the same human trafficker that Batman branded earlier. He looks at them, becoming visibly disgusted at Batman's brutality. He goes to speak to the man's wife, who expresses her frustration; the mark is known all over, but the guards don't care. "Bat's the judge," she says. When Clark asks her to help him change it, she responded, "A man like that, words don't stop him. You know what stops him? A fist!". She walks away, leaving Clark alone. Superman later intervenes when Batman tries to steal Luthor's Kryptonite. Appearing out of nowhere, Superman kicks the Batmobile aside with little effort. The vehicle careened out of control and crashed into a nearby gas station. Superman stalks towards the wrecked car, steps onto the hood, and tears off the roof, tossing aside the metal scraps. Batman stands up to face him. Superman attempts to intimidate Batman, warning him not to follow the Batsignal any more. "The Bat is dead. Bury it", he declares, glaring at the Caped Crusader. "Consider this mercy". Superman later arrives at the Capital building after hearing Finch's request. Ignoring the protestors outside, Superman enters the building. As he walks into the hearing, the guests fell silent, following him with their eyes. Finch gives the beginning of a speech, but stops abruptly upon noticing a mason jar in front of her. She attempts to continue, stammering, turning the jar to read its label; "Granny's Peach Tea". Finch jerks her hand away, and looked to Lex's empty seat, then to Wallace, in the wheelchair. Superman follows her gaze, but it is too late; Wallace's wheelchair explodes. Superman helps to carry the victims of the explosion out of the building, where paramedics were waiting. He then looks around at the destruction, death and suffering, looking devastated. He looks over at Lois, in the crowd, and then woefully closes his eyes before shooting into the sky. Clark goes into a self-imposed exile, overwhelmed by guilt for his failure to stop the explosion. On top of a mountain, he has a vision of his father, Jonathan, who speaks to him about an incident in which he stopped the flood waters from reaching his farm, but inadvertently set it upstream, washing away another farm. He continues that when he met Martha, she gave him faith that there was good in this world. "I miss you, son", he says. Clark responds, to thin air, "I miss you too, Dad". Superman returns when Lex Luthor pushes Lois off a building, saving her from falling to her death, and setting her down on the street below. He immediately returns to the rooftop to confront Luthor. The young man briefly rambles about gods, before revealing that he knows Superman's identity. He then points across the bay to the Batsignal in Gotham, and ordered Superman to go "battle him to the death." When Superman refuses, Lex reveals that he has Martha hostage in an undisclosed location, and she will executed as a witch. Luthor tells an enraged Superman to kill Batman in exchange for Martha's life. Superman calms down. Satisfied, Luthor boards a helicopter, telling Superman he now had less than one hour to "bring (him) the head of the Bat". Superman arrives in Gotham to confront Batman. Although he attempts to speak to him calmly, he accidentally triggers a pair of sonic emitters that blasted sound waves at him. He uses a manhole cover to destroy them and then faces off with Batman before pushing him to the ground. Batman activates machine gun turrets, pelting Superman with high-caliber rounds. Superman cowers for a moment, before shooting into the air and incinerating them with heat vision. He then grabs Batman and flings him aside, bouncing violently along the ground. When Batman refuses to stay down, Superman pushes him through the side of a building, and then hurls him through the Batsignal. Superman tells him to stay down; in response, Batman tosses a smoke grenade at him. Charging through it, Superman sees that Batman had vanished. From behind him, the Dark Knight fires a round from his riot gun. Superman catches it in mid-air, but it releases a cloud of Kryptonite gas, bringing Superman to his knees. Batman taunts Superman, who throws a punch at him, only to find it blocked. Batman repeatedly pummels Superman before stomping him through a skylight. Batman kicks Superman across the room, and beats him senseless before he can recover, flooring him with a powerful left cross. Superman lies dazed for a moment, then gets back up, blocking Batman's next kick. Superman flings the Dark Knight right through the wall, and staggers to his feet. They chargs at each other, and Batman pins Superman to the wall and punches him repeatedly, but his punches grow less effective. Superman hovers in the air and then pushes Batman through the floor, crashing onto the level below. Superman then grabs Batman by his armor and hurls him through multiple rows of urinal partitions, but lost his balance in the process. As Batman reloads his gun, Superman charges at him. Batman gets the shot off moments before Superman hit him again, tearing off the side of his helmet. The Man of Steel writhes in agony on the floor as the Kryptonite enveloped him, and then Batman smashes a sink basin over his head, bringing him down. The Dark Knight hoists Superman over his shoulders and drops him off a balcony, leaving him to fall twelve stories, straight onto his back. Batman grapples down and attaches a new cable to Superman's feet, and uses it to swing him around like a yo-yo, smashing through a ring of concrete pillars. He takes up the spear and prepares to kill Superman, who desperately begs him to "save Martha". Lois then enters running and tells Batman who Martha is, and Batman steps down, hurling the spear away. Superman and Batman reconcile, and Batman moves out to rescue Martha, while Superman flies off to the Kryptonian ship to confront Luthor again. When Superman arrives at the ship, Luthor reveals his trump card: a monstrous genetically-mutated Kryptonian deformity, known as Doomsday. The monster tears his way out of his chrysalis, and throws a punch at Lex. Superman lunges forward and catches his massive fist before beating him back into the network of cables. Doomsday catches him in his giant hands when he charges again, and then leaps out of the ship and the tent in a single bound and knocks Superman into his memorial site. As Superman regains his footing, Doomsday lands in front of him. The brute stares at the giant statue of Superman, then turned to the puny real-life version standing behind him. Superman charges again, pushing Doomsday backwards into the statue, but the brute flings him through the memorial wall like a ragdoll. Taking one of the slabs in his hands, Doomsday pile-drives it on top of Superman. He then seizes the limp hero by his ankle and hurls him right through his own statue and into a distant skyscraper. Superman eventually recovers and grabs Doomsday from below, pushing him up into the sky, and eventually into space. Doomsday abruptly turns and swatted him away, but Superman soars back and punched him, sending him flying even higher. After pummeling the monster again, Superman looks down to see a nuclear missile streaking towards him. Flying up to the brute, Superman latches onto his head. Doomsday tries in vain to throw him off before the warhead struck them. Superman is left badly injured by the explosion, and Doomsday plummets to Earth, crashing on Stryker's Island. While Batman attacks Doomsday and lures him into Gotham, Superman floats unconscious in space, his skin cracked, his body limp and fragile. He eventually drifts into a field of sunlight, thus rapidly healing him. His strength restored, Superman swoops down from the sky and pummels a distracted Doomsday, catapulting him across the Port of Gotham and straight into an oil storage tank, causing it and the rest of the refinery to explode. Superman regroups with Batman and meets Wonder Woman, and they prepare to battle the brute. Doomsday releases another shockwave, ripping apart the Port of Gotham. As the energy dissipated, Wonder Woman and Doomsday lunges at each other, while Superman flies overhead. Wonder Woman hits Doomsday's leg with her shield, launching him upwards. Superman slams into him in mid-air, knocking him down. Doomsday dodges Wonder Woman's next attack and pummels Superman, sending him flying backwards. When he returns, Doomsday narrowly dodges his attack and grabs him before flinging him to the ground. He immediately follows up with a kick, sending the Man of Steel violently tumbling over the ground. Superman returns and fires his heat vision, only for Doomsday to counter-attack with his heat vision. He proves more powerful, driving Superman backwards and into the ground. Superman shoots upwards and prepares to retaliate before hearing a faint knocking noise; Lois had been in the pool, trapped beneath rubble. Superman immediately flies in to rescue her, and then takes it upon himself to take the Kryptonite spear, while Wonder Woman battles Doomsday on her own. Superman grabs the spear and rushes towards Doomsday, who was now ensnared by Wonder Woman's magic lasso. Batman fires a round from his gun, striking Doomsday in the head, extinguishing his heat vision. Superman strikes Doomsday square in the chest with the spear, and the creature roars in pain, breaking free from Wonder Woman's lasso. He snatches Superman in his giant left mitt and then speared him through the symbol on his chest with the long bony spike on his right stump. Unfazed, Superman grabs the spear's handle and shoves it, the tip piercing through the creature's back. Both combatants simultaneously cry out in agony, as red and green light shot from Doomsday's eyes and chest. It goes out, and Doomsday collapses, clutching Superman's seemingly lifeless body in his hand. The military holds a memorial service to honor Superman, while Clark Kent is given his own funeral back at the Kent farm. Lois drops a handful of dirt onto Clark's coffin, before solemnly walking away. Meanwhile, a faint heartbeat is heard, and the dirt rises from the surface of the coffin, hinting that he is still alive. Powers and Abilities Powers * Kryptonian Physiology: Superman's cellular structure is much more dense, resilient, and biologically more effective than human tissue. Strangely enough, he does not seem to possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without his cellular structure charged with yellow solar energy. Without such charging, his strength seems on par for a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. **'Solar Energy Absorption': Technically, this is the main source of Superman's powers. As a Kryptonian, Superman's cells absorb yellow solar energy, and this in turn, fuels all of his powers and abilities. Superman's cells also store solar energy as well, allowing him to retain his powers under roofed structures or even at night, although he eventually needs a yellow sun to recharge his powers. ***'Superhuman Strength': The exact magnitude of Superman's strength is unknown. This is because Superman's strength, like his many other powers, has fluctuated over time. However, his strength should effortlessly range into the multi-megaton level at the very least. While the exact magnitude of Superman's strength is unknown, it is generally accepted that his strength easily surpasses the capacity to lift 1,000,000 tons, but how much more is not known exactly. This makes Superman the strongest being on the planet and one of the strongest beings in the universe. When he was a child and the school bus he was on fell to a river, Clark was able to push it to safety. As he became an adult, Superman fought General Zod and his minions and defeated them in combat. ***'Invulnerability': Superman's body is nigh-invulnerable. He was hit by a train and remained conscious. Superman also survived being hit by the U.S. military's weapons. He was able to withstand the world engine's gravity beam long enough to destroy it. ***'Superhuman Stamina': Superman has the ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an undefined period. Theoretically, most incarnations of the character have unlimited stamina as his enhanced nourishment is produced from the solar energy his cells process. ***'Flight': Under one Earth gravity, Superman is capable of flying at supersonic speeds. This process is explained by Superman mentally manipulating gravity around him, effectively becoming his own center of gravity. Superman can also fly in outer space. He has been seen to fly around the world, so it can be assumed that he can fly faster than that without atmospheric interference. ***'Superhuman Speed': Superman is capable of enhanced reflex action and the ability to move at incredible speeds by sheer force of will. ***'Superhuman Hearing': Superman has incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to pick up noises from across the globe. ***'Heat Vision': The ability to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from his eyes. Aside from using it combat, Superman once used his heat vision to cauterize an injury Lois Lane had suffered. ***'X-Ray Vision': The ability to see through anything. Abilities * Expert Combatant: During battles, Superman relies an improvised fighting style that makes use of his superhuman strength and speed. Although he lacks formal training in any fighting style, Superman was able to engage General Zod and his lieutenants in sustained fights. * Enhanced Intellect: Superman has shown incredible intelligence and computational abilities; his mind works sharply and with extreme speed relative to earth-humans. Weaknesses * Red Sunlight: Having lived under Earth's yellow sun almost his entire life, Superman never experienced Krypton's red sunlight. When brought onboard General Zod's spaceship, which simulated Krypton's environment, including its red sun, Superman was severely weakened, to the point he fell unconscious until his body adjusted. Personality Growing up as the only person of his kind and very different and alienated by his peers, Clark grew up a very confused, lonely and lost person. Instilled by his parents, he grew up to care for other people and to do the right thing. Realising he could help others with his powers, he went against his father's wishes to help others. With the passing of his adopted father, Clark went on a journey of discovery in which he had to control his pent up anger, instead of releasing his awesome power on mere humans, he instead found a different means, like wrecking a truck instead. He also showed impressive anger when Zod threatened Martha tackling him off and realising awesome rage upon him. His anger was again shown when Zod threatened innocent bystanders and had to snap his neck to prevent his madness from reigning on any longer. After committing murder, Clark screamed out in tears at what he had to do fully remorseful of the necessary act he had to commit. Whilst in the presence of Lois Lane, Clark seems to enjoy life a bit more with her spunky and sometimes flirty personality having a kind effect on Clark. Notes *To be added Trivia *To be added See Also *Superman (Henry Cavill)/Gallery *Superman Links *Superman (Henry Cavill) on the DC Database Category:Man of Steel (Film) Characters Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Characters